How to configure the Linux kernel/Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA)
=Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA)= *'Option:' PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCI support if !X86_VISWS **depends on !X86_VOYAGER **default y if X86_VISWS **: Find out whether you have a PCI motherboard. PCI is the name of a bus system, i.e. the way the CPU talks to the other stuff inside your box. Other bus systems are ISA, EISA, MicroChannel (MCA) or VESA. If you have PCI, say Y, otherwise N. **: The PCI-HOWTO, available from , contains valuable information about which PCI hardware does work under Linux and which doesn't. "PCI access mode" **depends on PCI && !X86_VISWS **default PCI_GOANY **: On PCI systems, the BIOS can be used to detect the PCI devices and determine their configuration. However, some old PCI motherboards have BIOS bugs and may crash if this is done. Also, some embedded PCI-based systems don't have any BIOS at all. Linux can also try to detect the PCI hardware directly without using the BIOS. **: With this option, you can specify how Linux should detect the PCI devices. If you choose "BIOS", the BIOS will be used, if you choose "Direct", the BIOS won't be used, and if you choose "MMConfig", then PCI Express MMCONFIG will be used. If you choose "Any", the kernel will try MMCONFIG, then the direct access method and falls back to the BIOS if that doesn't work. If unsure, go with the default, which is "Any". *'Option:' PCI_GOBIOS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) BIOS *'Option:' PCI_GOMMCONFIG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MMConfig *'Option:' PCI_GODIRECT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Direct *'Option:' PCI_GOANY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Any *'Option:' PCI_BIOS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on !X86_VISWS && PCI && (PCI_GOBIOS || PCI_GOANY) **default y *'Option:' PCI_DIRECT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) depends on PCI && ((PCI_GODIRECT || PCI_GOANY) || X86_VISWS) **default y *'Option:' PCI_MMCONFIG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PCI && ACPI && (PCI_GOMMCONFIG || PCI_GOANY) **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/pcie *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci *'Option:' ISA_DMA_API **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ISA support **depends on !(X86_VOYAGER || X86_VISWS) **: Find out whether you have ISA slots on your motherboard. ISA is the name of a bus system, i.e. the way the CPU talks to the other stuff inside your box. Other bus systems are PCI, EISA, MicroChannel (MCA) or VESA. ISA is an older system, now being displaced by PCI; newer boards don't support it. If you have ISA, say Y, otherwise N. *'Option:' EISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) EISA support **depends on ISA **: The Extended Industry Standard Architecture (EISA) bus was developed as an open alternative to the IBM MicroChannel bus. **: The EISA bus provided some of the features of the IBM MicroChannel bus while maintaining backward compatibility with cards made for the older ISA bus. The EISA bus saw limited use between 1988 and 1995 when it was made obsolete by the PCI bus. **: Say Y here if you are building a kernel for an EISA-based machine. **: Otherwise, say N. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/eisa *'Option:' MCA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MCA support if !(X86_VISWS || X86_VOYAGER) **default y if X86_VOYAGER **: MicroChannel Architecture is found in some IBM PS/2 machines and laptops. It is a bus system similar to PCI or ISA. See (and especially the web page given there) before attempting to build an MCA bus kernel. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/mca *'Option:' SCx200 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NatSemi SCx200 support **depends on !X86_VOYAGER **: This provides basic support for the National Semiconductor SCx200 processor. Right now this is just a driver for the GPIO pins. **: If you don't know what to do here, say N. **: This support is also available as a module. If compiled as a module, it will be called scx200. *'Option:' HOTPLUG_CPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for hot-pluggable CPUs (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on SMP && HOTPLUG && EXPERIMENTAL **: Say Y here to experiment with turning CPUs off and on. CPUs can be controlled through /sys/devices/system/cpu. **: Say N. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/hotplug Category:Linux